


When the Sister is Away

by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 32





	When the Sister is Away

Eren Jaegar was coming home from college. He had grown up in Germany, but now he lived in Britain. His sister, Mikasa, was on a field trip for an entire week! She was majoring in photography, and they were going to a mountain range to take pictures. Eren was majoring in art, so his friends weren't in his classes.

A loud knock on the door awoke him from his thoughts. Eren opened the door, seeing an unexpected face. It was his boyfriend, Levi. They hadn't been together that long, only a few months.

"Is Mikasa home?" Levi casually inquired. In reality, he and Mikasa didn't get along very well.

"No, she is away for school," Eren said. Levi looked relieved, but tried to hide it.

He added, "She won't be back until next Monday."

"Then we can have some fun..." Levi grinned slightly evilly. Eren looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked. Sometimes he could be so dense.

Levi leaned in, closing the distance between them. He pressed his lips firmly to the surprised male, who grinned and leaned in.

Eren whispered, "So that's what you meant." Eren pressed his hand behind Levi's head, pushing the ravenette closer. Their lips crashed together again, the intensity rising. Levi put his hand through Eren's straight brown hair, ruffling it.

"Ummm, Levi," Eren said pulling away. "Maybe we should go somewhere other than my front door."

Levi sighed, slipping his hand into his boyfriend's. Levi dragged the taller boy through the apartment, towards the bedrooms at the back of the house. Opening the door to Eren's room, the boys walked inside.

Pushed against the outermost wall of the room, was Eren's bed. The sheets were patterned with dark and light blue stripes. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp, and on the walls were dozens of paintings. Eren was an artist, after all. In the near corner of the room was an easel, with a half finished sketch sitting on it. The sketch appeared to be of two little kids, presumably Eren and his twin, Mikasa. There were two adults behind the twins, and Levi thought it was safe to assume that those were Eren's parents.

Levi wondered what Eren's parents would've thought of him. Mikasa only tolerated him because he made Eren happy, and from what Levi knew of their mother, she would likely approve. Their father was more mysterious. "I'll probably never know," Levi thought.

Eren pulled Levi into the room, jolting Levi out of his thoughts. Eren reached down, pulling Levi closer. At that moment, Eren also tripped over a book he had lying on the ground, so they ended up both falling onto Eren's bed, Levi landing on top. Levi leaned down, kissing Eren's cheek, then trailing kisses down his neck. When he got to Eren's shirt, he gently tugged it off. Levi looked down at Eren's abs, remembering just how strong he was for a twenty-one year old. Levi, on the other hand, wasn't too unnaturally strong for a twenty-three year old British boy.

Levi pulled the boy down to his height again, and their lips crossed in passion. That was how they spent their entire night, together. Or should I say week. Mikasa was rather surprised to find the ravenette at Eren's apartment when she got home.


End file.
